


No sex in the... what was I saying?

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock, Bottom!Sherlock, Elevator Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Trapped In Elevator, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock get trapped in an elevator and Sherlock seems to have an idea on how to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No sex in the... what was I saying?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from a friend of mine, hope you guys like it as well :)  
> Btw, this is my first time writing this pairing, and for this fandom so I'd like to apologize greatly if they're ooc

The elevator jolted to a stop and John stared at the doors in disbelief. “Sherlock,” he said. “Did we just get stuck in an elevator in the middle of the lunch break?” The man next to him doesn’t reply, seemingly deep in thought. John just sighed and walked over to lean on the wall. He’d learned it was best to let the other man keep on with his thinking, it ended in fewer arguments, all of which he always lost.

It was another couple of minutes before Sherlock finally spoke up, brows furrowed like he was still deep in thought. He probably was. “John. I’m bored.” John gave him an unimpressed stare and frowned. “What do you want me to do about it?” he asked. “We’re stuck in an elevator Sherlock, not much we could do."

Sherlock turned to him, eyes dark and watching him closely. He walked over and cornered the other man against the wall. "There are a few things we could do. Have sex is one of them." John shook his head in protest as Sherlock's hands started roaming under his shirt. "No, we are not having sex in here. This is a public place. Someone could see," he hissed, gasping a little at the end as Sherlock brushed a nipple. "Oh come now, John, you said we were trapped in here. It's obviously going to be a while before anyone comes along to help us." John moaned slightly as Sherlock's lips trailed over his neck, sucking a bruising mark just above the collar. "I- I said no. Someone..." He quickly forgot why he was protesting this when a hand wandered down to his crotch and started palming him, his cock hardening as he groaned. "Sher..."

Suddenly, Sherlock pulled away and John was left panting and hard against the wall. "Why the bloody hell did you stop?" he demanded.

"You said you didn't want to."

John growled and surged forward, pinning the taller man against the wall with his hands fisted in his shirt and lips and kissing him hard. "You do not get me excited and then leave me hanging." He nipped at Sherlock's lip lightly and the man moaned in response. "Do you understand?" Sherlock nodded and John kissed him hard again before slipping his hand down the front of Sherlock's pants, eliciting another moan from the man.

"You're being awfully noisy there, better keep you quiet." He grinned at the other man before holding up two fingers to his mouth and moaning as he sucked them. Quickly, he removed his other hand from his pants and pulled down both their pants, as well as their underwear. The dark-haired man shivered slightly then panted, eyes blown and mouth slightly open when John removed his fingers and let them trail down to his hole, teasing gently against the rim.

He pressed one spit-slick finger inside slowly, imagining his cock fitting into that tight hole. John glanced behind him for a second, realizing for the first time that the elevator they were in was one of those elevators with mirrors on all the walls and he had to moan out loud at the image they made. Sherlock was flushed and panting, pressed up against the wall with his cock hard and leaking, half naked, while John had a bruise on his neck, shirt rumpled and half naked as well. "God Sherlock, so beautiful. Can't wait to be inside of you."

He spent another few minutes stretching him open, adding another finger, then another until he deemed him ready. He spit on his palm and slicked up his cock, wishing they had lube. It worked far better than spit. "Ready?"

"Yes John. Please." In one smooth movement, John was sheathed inside of the other man and buried to the hilt. They both moaned loudly and John had to take a moment to collect himself. Sherlock squirming on his cock brought him back to reality and he grabbed his legs before pulling them up so Sherlock could hook them behind his waist.

"So tight Sherlock..." He moved his hips slowly, pistoning in and out while still establishing a rhythm but soon enough he was pounding him into the wall, a hand fisted on his cock while Sherlock moaned with abandon, urging him to go faster.

"C-come on John. Close." He closed his eyes, pressing his lips against John's and he arched up all of a sudden as John hit his prostate, stars going off behind his eye lids. "Again," he demanded, keening when John struck it again and again.

"So close..." And with one final thrust he came inside of the other man, pushing him over the edge as well. "John," he gasped.

* * *

John cleared his throat gruffly as the elevator doors finally opened, both him and Sherlock presentably dressed by now though their shirts were ruffled and their hair mussed. John also seemed to be holding a bundled up shirt and the place reeked of sex.

Lestrade wrinkled his nose at them and shook his head. "I don't want to know. Just never do anything here again," he stated, pinching the bridge of his nose and walking away, muttering about sociopaths and their assistant doctors.

John blushed to the tips of his ears and quickly excused himself, wanting to get home and save himself from further embarrassment. Behind him, Sherlock smiled slightly, looking pleased with himself.


End file.
